


An Omen in the Bone

by Easy_Owl, Gianeya



Series: Собиратели костей [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Dad!Daud, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Consent, F/M, M/M, Madness, Other, Slow Burn, Witch!corvo
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Все, что вам нужно знать об этом фанфике: ведьма!Корво, Китобой!Эмили, папаша!Дауд.Все, что могло пойти не так, пошло не так, и текст - это огромная такая АУшка.





	1. 1. Дауд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Omen in the Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599198) by [missdreawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdreawrites/pseuds/missdreawrites). 
  * A translation of [An Omen in the Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599198) by [missdreawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdreawrites/pseuds/missdreawrites). 



Саммари: Доподлинно известно, что Дауда терзает совесть. Он узнал, какая судьба ждала бы юную императрицу Эмили, окажись она в руках Пендлтонов. И решил не отдавать ее.  
Чужой не предвидел подобного исхода ни в одном из вариантов будущего. И это было так... увлекательно.

 

 

Когда Дауд заканчивает перенос, то замечает, что Томас все еще держит дочь императрицы на руках. Словно забыв о том, что он ее и похитил, Эмили, дрожа и всхлипывая, крепко цепляется за его макинтош. Лицо Томаса скрыто маской, но вся его поза выдает крайнюю степень растерянности.  
  
Дауд не может вдохнуть; прямо под ребрами ворочается острая боль. Он цел, ведь Билли удерживала Аттано на расстоянии, но ощущает себя так, будто получил смертельную рану, - а у него с ними богатый опыт.  
  
\- Работа закончена, - резко говорит он; голос хрипом царапает стиснутое от тревоги горло. - Донесешь ее?  
  
\- Что насчет остальных? - спрашивает Томас; от взгляда Дауда не укрывается, что он крепче прижимает к себе Эмили.  
  
\- Ушли вперед, - машет Томас рукой в указанном направлении и отдает приказ: - Идем. Встретимся с ними на Клеверинг, в «Капитанском мостике».  
  
Томас шепчет что-то на ухо Эмили, и она отпускает его одежду, вместо этого обхватывая руками шею. Дауд следит за тем, чтобы они благополучно отбыли, а затем отправляется за ними. Каждый перенос ощущается, словно удар под дых, но он, пригибаясь и скрывая свое присутствие от посторонних глаз, целенаправленно продвигается к отелю «Капитанский мостик».  
  
Его люди уже ждут там, и он пересчитывает их по головам, осматривает и выискивает ранения. Лёрк невредима, как и Ринальдо с Дженкинсом. Лишь у Галии тонкий порез на щеке, который он замечает только потому, что она снимает маску, чтобы вытереть кровь. Томас, по-прежнему держащий Эмили на руках, тоже цел, только плечи сутулит от усталости.  
  
\- Ждите здесь, - велит Дауд и удостаивает Лёрк и Ринальдо отдельного сурового взгляда, дабы убедиться, что эти двое его послушаются. - Я все проверю, - и, не дожидаясь возражений от Томаса и Лёрк, исчезает на лестнице, ведущей на крышу.  
  
Уже наверху, убедившись, что за ним никто не последовал, он тяжело приваливается к стене, держась за бок. Если так проявляется чувство вины, то он не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Дав себе еще десять секунд, чтобы отдышаться, он перемещается к «Золотой Кошке».  
  
Дауд не понаслышке знаком со своими нанимателями и именно по этой причине ничуть им не доверяет; его доверия в принципе удостаиваются немногие. Близнецы Пендлтон, Морган и Кастис, стоят у задней двери борделя и явно нервничают.  
  
\- Как думаешь, когда объявится Нож? - спрашивает один другого; Дауд их не различает. - Он, определенно, уже должен быть здесь.  
  
Второй, со скучающей миной на некрасивом лице, лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Не знаю, - отвечает он неразборчиво. - Наверное, скоро. Зато как только девчонка окажется у нас, то сразу начнет работать. Дожидаться, пока она станет старше, никто не станет.  
  
Близнецы злорадно хохочут, и Дауда снова охватывает знакомое, тянущее на дно, чувство.  
  
\- Пруденс - содержанка Берроуза, - лениво замечает один из них. - Ей плевать, сколько лет отродью, если та в состоянии обслуживать клиентов.  
  
Дауд услышал достаточно.  
  
Он не может убить их и не может пойти получить плату, но он однозначно может помешать их планам. Развернув запястье, он заряжает арбалет усыпляющими дротиками, которые смастерил для него Рульфио, и, прицелившись как следует, стреляет в обоих Пендлтонов.  
  
Убедившись, что два храпящих тела не задохнутся в грязи, Дауд перемещается обратно на крышу отеля, спускается и в комнату входит уже мрачнее тучи.  
  
\- Мы уходим, - приказывает он.  
  
\- Э-э, - растерянно тянет Томас и свободной рукой указывает на Эмили. - Сэр?  
  
\- Девочку забираем с собой, - отрезает Дауд. - Здесь она не останется.  
  
\- Планы изменились, сэр? - недоверчиво и резко спрашивает Лёрк.  
  
Дауд криво усмехается.  
  
\- Что-то вроде этого, да. Отдай ее другому, - приказывает он Томасу. - Не хочу, чтобы вы оба свалились откуда-нибудь.  
  
Эмили в ответ лишь крепче обхватывает шею Томаса руками, а тот смущенно откашливается.  
  
\- Я сам понесу ее, сэр, - уверенно заявляет он.  
  
Дауд внимательно смотрит на него в поисках признаков лжи или слабости, но ни единого не находит.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он. - Идем домой.  
  
С тихими шорохом вытесненного воздуха все его люди исчезают. Выждав еще несколько секунд, чтобы унять бешеное сердцебиение, он следует за ними. В Радшор они возвращаются группами: Билли и Галия прибывают первыми, за ними - Ринальдо и Дженкинс. Томас, шатаясь от истощения маны и веса девчонки, появляется на пару мгновений раньше Дауда.  
  
Тот, вздохнув раздраженно, подходит к Томасу и практически вырывает из его рук сопротивляющуюся Эмили.  
  
\- Прими эликсир и покажись Монту. Отдыхай, - в приказном порядке велит Дауд и перебрасывает вскрикнувшую Эмили через плечо. - Не беспокойте нас, - добавляет он сурово - если только наемный убийца с кричащим ребенком на руках может быть суровым.  
  
Он перемещается в свой офис и осторожно опускает Эмили на кровать.  
  
\- Ты убил маму, - у нее красное лицо, в глазах стоят слезы, но его она не боится.  
  
Дауда можно назвать кем угодно, но только не лжецом.  
  
\- Убил, - соглашается он.  
  
Она опасно щурит глаза, но из-за припухших и покрасневших от слез век нужного эффекта так и не добивается.  
  
\- Почему? - спрашивает она требовательно, совсем как миниатюрная версия своей матери.  
  
Дауд склоняет голову к плечу, обдумывая ответ.  
  
\- Мне за это заплатили, - говорит он прямо. - Особого выбора у меня все равно не было, - добавляет он, заметив, что Эмили никак не отреагировала на его слова. - Хочешь узнать подробности? - он прислоняется к стене.  
  
Она поджимает губы, но кивает.  
  
\- Расскажи мне, - ее голос надламывается, не дотянув до повелительной интонации.  
  
\- Посмотри, - Дауд рукой обводит комнату. - Это мой дом. Это, - он указывает в ее сторону, - моя кровать. Я живу здесь не один, а с теми, кто нас сопровождал - и не только с ними. Сорок один человек, считая меня. Мы... семья, насколько самые разные люди из самых разных уголков Империи могут быть семьей. И нам угрожали - если бы я отказался убить твою мать, отряды Смотрителей вырезали бы здесь всех до единого.  
  
\- Но почему? - хмурится Эмили.  
  
\- Уверен, что ты не думаешь, будто обычные люди могут перемещаться с крыши на крышу за доли секунды, - с неожиданным для себя весельем говорит он. - Мы все тут еретики.  
  
Глаза у девчонки удивленно округляются, словно она совершенно по-новому взглянула на него.  
  
\- Значит, ты убил маму, чтобы спасти свою семью, - медленно повторяет она за ним, перекатывая слова на языке. - Тогда... почему я здесь?  
  
Дауд морщится, и она вздрагивает, заметив выражения его лица.  
  
\- Очень хороший вопрос, Принцесса, - со стороны лестницы раздается голос Лёрк. - И мы все хотим услышать ответ.  
  
\- Я отчетливо помню, как велел меня не беспокоить, - сердито рычит на нее Дауд.  
  
Она не выглядит впечатленной и лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Леди задала тебе вопрос, - любезно напоминает она и приваливается к стене напротив, наблюдая за ним.  
  
\- Предполагалось, - скрипнув зубами от злости, говорит Дауд, - что мы передадим тебя Моргану и Кастису Пендлтонам, - судя по тому, как передергивает плечами Эмили, она наслышана об этих двоих и их разгульном образе жизни. - Они были достаточно красноречивы, когда обсуждали твою судьбу. Ты не первая, кому мы помогли избежать подобной участи, - заканчивает он, в упор глядя на Лёрк; та изумленно таращится в ответ.  
  
\- Бездна их забери, - тихо ругается она. - Ты прикончил их?  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Дауд. - От их смерти проку мало, да и Берроуз спустил бы на нас всех Смотрителей, - он снова поворачивается к Эмили, которая смотрит на него с какой-то детской расчетливостью. - Расклад такой, юная леди: идти тебе некуда. Твоя мать мертва, а Корво Аттано будет обвинен в моем преступлении. Ты не сможешь вернуться в Башню, так как тебе не дадут занять трон, принадлежащий тебе по праву, и ты закончишь там же, где я чуть было тебя не оставил.  
  
Упрямо выпяченный подбородок Эмили все еще дрожит от пережитого потрясения и охватившего ее горя.  
  
\- Тогда я останусь здесь, - заявляет она, и Дауд вынужден отдать ей должное: она говорит, как настоящая императрица.  
  
Довольный ее решением, Дауд склоняется в поклоне, прижав кулак к сердцу.  
  
\- Завтра в девять утра ты присоединишься к тренировкам с остальными новобранцами. А пока отдохни.  
  
Лёрк берет Эмили за руку и тянет за собой, стаскивая ее с кровати Дауда.  
  
\- Пойдем со мной, - тихо зовет она. - Можешь поспать в моей комнате.  
  
Едва они выходят за дверь, Эмили засыпает Билли вопросами; Дауд падает на кровать. С тех пор как они покинули «Капитанский мостик», острая боль где-то под ребрами утихла и почти полностью исчезла.  
  
Он разрушил девочке жизнь; меньшее, что он может - дать ей новую.  
  
*  
Только через несколько недель Эмили перестает выходить из комнаты, когда входит Дауд. Она прилежно посещает тренировки, упорно старается на них, но Рульфио говорит, что ее результаты не становятся лучше, что она несобрана и ладит только с самым младшим из их новобранцев - пареньком, которого старшие ребята прозвали Пипом. Рульфио также отмечает, что даже с поддержкой друга она не делает успехов; он предлагает Дауду поговорить с ней, несмотря на сложные взаимоотношения между ними двумя.  
  
Дауд отказывается, но спорить с Рульфом - дело пропащее.  
  
Так Дауд оказывается в тренировочном зале, наблюдая за тем, как Ринальдо и Рульфио гоняют новичков - и Эмили с ними. Ее волосы зачесаны назад и стянуты в короткий хвостик - тут явно приложил руку Монтгомери. Нынешнее упражнение заключается в следующем: новобранец бегом пересекает комнату, касается пальцами винного бокала и возвращается на исходную позицию.  
  
Если бокал разбивается или просто падает, то новичок повторяет упражнение заново. Эмили быстрая и проворная, но тяжелая на руку и чаще сбивает бокал, чем нет. На пятой попытке бокал со звоном катится по полу, Эмили замирает, переводя дыхание, и Дауд приходит к выводу, что сейчас - самый подходящий момент.  
  
Он перемещается и становится рядом с ней, игнорируя шелестящий шепот среди новобранцев.  
  
\- Послушай, - хрипло говорит он, катая между ладоней поднятый бокал. - У тебя маленькие руки, - он понижает голос так, чтобы только она могла его слышать, - тебе нет необходимости прикладывать силу, касаясь бокала. Дотронься до него, запомни как он ощущается под пальцами, под самыми кончиками.  
  
Эмили медленно протягивает руку и легко касается края бокала.  
  
\- Я просто хочу выполнять это упражнение так же быстро, как все остальные, - в ее голосе проскакивают капризные нотки.  
  
Дауд улыбается углом рта.  
  
\- Все остальные тренировались годами, - мягко замечает он. - Они лишь рисуются. Ты научишься, не переживай. К тому же, скорость не всегда может помочь, - добавляет он. - Иногда нужно действовать медленно и осторожно.  
  
Он ставит бокал обратно на пол, выпрямляется и улыбается.  
  
\- Попробуй еще раз, - велит он, и Эмили спешит на исходную в другой конец зала.  
  
На этот раз он замечает, как сосредоточенно она прищуривается. Когда Рульфио подает сигнал, она мчится вперед, быстро, но не на полной своей скорости; тянется и легонько касается бокала, - тот качается, но стоит, - затем грациозно разворачивается и бежит обратно.  
  
\- Молодец, Принцесса, - хвалит ее Дауд и слегка склоняется, когда она улыбается. - Что касается всех остальных, - он одаривает строгим взглядом каждого рекрута. - Вы все старше ее на пять лет. И вам всегда помогали другие ученики. Похоже, вам необходим еще один урок по командной работе.  
  
Подростки начинают явственно паниковать, но Эмили смотрит прямо на него.  
  
\- Спасибо, мистер Дауд, - благодарит она; в ее лице до сих пор читается грусть, но с каждым днем, проведенным за тренировками, призрак смерти ее матери отступает все дальше.  
  
Дауд кивает ей и перемещается из тренировочного зала, однако по лестнице в свою комнату он поднимается пешком.  
  
Он ни за что не сознается, но, кажется, Рульфио был прав.  
  
Его сердце уже несколько недель как не тревожит боль от убийства императрицы, лишь Чужой тихо посмеивается иногда в его снах.  
  
\- Лёрк, - приветствует он своего заместителя, входя в кабинет. - По какому поводу?  
  
Билли снимает маску. На ее смуглой коже ярко цветет синяк.  
  
\- Я закрыла контракт, - говорит она.  
  
\- Я так и понял, - он осторожно проводит пальцем по лиловой отметине. - Кость цела, - заключает он. - Что стряслось?  
  
Она пожимает плечами и протягивает ему кошель с монетами.  
  
\- Просчиталась с перемещением и приземлилась на лицо.  
  
Совсем на нее не похоже.  
  
\- Тебя обнаружили? - хмурится Дауд.  
  
Билли снова пожимает плечами, но потом мотает головой.  
  
\- Нет, но я оказалась в меньшинстве. Ты сказал, работу необходимо выполнить так, чтобы все выглядело, как несчастный случай. Я не ждала, что особняк будет настолько хорошо охраняться.  
  
\- Сходи к Монту, - приказывает он, но без всякой агрессии. - Поешь и отдохни несколько дней.  
  
Билли кивает и перемещается прочь.  
  
С недавних пор отношения между ними стали натянутыми. Она согласилась с его решением оставить Эмили, но с сокращением работы мириться категорически не хочет. Берроуз уже присылал к нему Смотрителей. Дауд, хоть и не считал себя искусным лгуном, сообщил им, что оставил Эмили с близнецами и на том закончил свою работу. И, разумеется, он не знал, как получилось, что оба Пендлтона оказались без сознания.  
  
Сказал, они заплатили ему и ушли.  
  
Он даже не надеется, что подобный допрос больше не повторится, но на данном этапе его все устраивает. Расстегнув ремни перевязи, он снимает с себя почти все оружие, оставляя под рукой лишь пару ножей.  
  
Дауд усаживается на кровать, обводя пальцами единственный костяной амулет, что носит при себе.  
  
\- Ты удивил меня, - Чужой выходит из тени на свет, оказываясь в поле зрения. - Вот уж не думал, что ты сможешь снова привлечь мое внимание, - его глаза, чернильно-черные и пустые, следят за амулетом в руках Дауда. - Так... увлекательно.  
  
Как же Дауд ненавидит это слово.  
  
\- Не знаю, что хуже, - цедит он. - Ты думал, я продам ребенка в бордель, а когда случилось иначе - снова мной заинтересовался?  
  
Губы Чужого трогает самодовольная ухмылка.  
  
\- Мой старый друг, - говорит он с делаными удивлением и обидой. - Что же заставило тебя думать, будто ты его лишен?  
  
Дауд усмехается: он слишком привык к переменчивости божества, чтобы повестись на такую уловку.  
  
\- На этот вопрос у меня найдется множество ответов, - говорит он просто. - Но ни один из них тебя не заинтересует.  
  
Еще один тихий смешок - и Чужой исчезает, чтобы появиться совсем рядом с Даудом.   
  
Ты похитил леди Эмили и оставил ее, как одну из вас. Ты и ей дашь Узы? Извратишь ее историю, чтобы от прежней ничего не осталось?  
  
Дауд щурится и поворачивается к Чужому.  
  
\- И что бы это могло значить?  
  
Улыбка Чужого становится все шире, пока не показывается острая кромка зубов.  
  
\- Это значит, что я видел каждый возможный финал этой истории... И ни в одном из них Эмили не было здесь, с тобой. Отлично сработано, Дауд. Браво.  
  
Еще мгновение — и он исчезает совсем. Дауд опрокидывается на кровать и смотрит в потолок.  
  
\- Черноглазый ублюдок, - бормочет он и вполовину не так зло, как намеревался, и усмехается, когда жутковатый смех божества прокатывается по комнате порывом легкого ветра.  
  
Шум на лестнице привлекает его внимание; Дауд садится и подозрительно щурится. На лестнице стоит Эмили, неловко шаркая ногой.  
  
\- Извини, - говорит она резко и смущенно. - Я не хотела мешать. Я... хотела спросить кое-что, и Томас сказал, что лучше узнать у тебя.  
  
Эмили младше всех новобранцев, которых он когда-либо подбирал. И разговоры с ней - на любую тему - обескураживают его и сбивают с толку.  
  
\- Спрашивай, - разрешает он и опирается локтями на колени, полностью сосредотачивая на ней свое внимание.  
  
\- Ты можешь проникнуть в Колдридж и спасти Корво? - выпаливает она.  
  
К собственному удивлению, ему не хочется сразу же ответить отказом. Лорд-защитник виноват лишь в том, что вернулся в Дануолл раньше срока; прибудь он вовремя, он бы не оказался вовлечен в политические игры. Однако Колдридж — это крепость. Никому не удавалось бежать оттуда, ни разу за все годы, что Дауд прожил в Дануолле.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, о чем просишь, Принцесса? - спрашивает он, не давая прямого ответа.  
  
Эмили уверенно кивает.  
  
\- Понимаю, - отвечает она, и Дауда на мгновение признает в ней императрицу. Как жаль, что для нее этот путь теперь закрыт.  
  
\- В Колдридж никогда никто не проникал, - напоминает ей Дауд. - Как никто и никогда не сбегал оттуда.  
  
Она отмахивается от его слов со свойственной детям небрежностью.  
  
\- У тебя есть магия, - в ее голосе слышится хорошо спрятанный благоговейный трепет.  
  
\- У Смотрителей есть шарманки - устройства, не дающие пользоваться магией, - парирует Дауд.  
  
Эмили сердито хмурится.  
  
\- Смотрители не заправляют Колдриджем, - говорит она почти торжествующе.  
  
\- Верно, - Дауд улыбается. - Но они заправляют на площади Холджера, а каждый, кого забрали на допрос, оказывается там.  
  
\- Корво все равно остается лордом-защитником, даже если он... даже если они считают, что он убил маму, - ее истинные чувства выдает единственный шумный вздох. - Он все еще лорд-защитник и имеет право на неприкосновенность или... хотя бы на то, чтобы его не допрашивали при толпе.  
  
Дауду остается лишь признать ее правоту.  
  
\- Ладно, Принцесса, - сдается он. - Мы начнем разрабатывать план. Только план, - подчеркивает он, когда Эмили взвизгивает от радости. - Я вынужден буду направить туда своих людей, и если мы не продумаем все, как следует, нас схватят еще до начала. Надеюсь, это понятно?  
  
Эмили решительно кивает.  
  
\- Спасибо, мистер Дауд, - говорит она и шустро удирает прочь. Дауд мысленно делает себе пометку, что надо бы обучить Эмили скрытности прежде, чем продолжать тренировки на выносливость. Она топочет и подпрыгивает, а ее дыхание Дауд слышит даже после того, как ее силуэт исчезает из поля зрения Взгляда Бездны.  
  
И вдруг его настигает осознание: он собирается прыгнуть выше головы  
  
*  
Спустя шесть месяцев с тех пор, как Эмили присоединилась к ним, Дауд разработал отличный план, чтобы высвободить Корво Аттано из тюрьмы. Он бы закончил раньше, если бы Билли не оспаривала каждый его шаг - не поясняя даже почему. Эмили в курсе всех его планов, просто потому что, запрети он ей присутствовать, она бы все равно нашла способ пролезть в его кабинет.  
  
Не обошлось без затруднений: сперва ему пришлось отправить Томаса прямо в логово зверя, чтобы раздобыть обновленные планы тюрьмы. После, когда они едва не потеряли Галию и Кента во время разведывательной миссии на площади Холджера, Дауд удвоил патрули.  
  
И, наконец, у них есть рабочий план. Дауд перемещается в офис и обнаруживает там Эмили, склонившуюся над чертежами, заметками и картами.  
  
\- Я бы хотела пойти с тобой, - в ее голосе нет той детской обиды, когда ребенку говорят «нет», есть только грусть.  
  
\- Если я возьму тебя с собой, лорд-защитник меня убьет, - говорит Дауд и прислоняется к столу, глядя на нее. - А он и так попытается это сделать, учитывая нынешнее положение вещей.  
  
\- Знаю, - на удивление спокойно соглашается Эмили. - Я дам тебе кое-что. Покажешь ему, и он поймет, что я в безопасности.  
  
Дауд сурово сводит брови, разглядывая протянутый конверт, на котором неровным детским почерком выведено имя Аттано.  
  
\- Хорошая идея, - хвалит он ее, с удовольствием замечая, как она вспыхивает и отводит взгляд. - Что в письме?  
  
\- Рисунок, - отвечает Эмили, взволнованно переступая на месте. - Я постоянно рисовала для него. Он поймет.  
  
Дауд убирает конверт во внутренний карман и, придерживая его рукой, наклоняется к ней.  
  
\- Доставлю в целости и сохранности, - обещает он и получает в ответ улыбку, пусть и немного печальную.  
  
Эмили только открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, как громкоговорители в Затопленном квартале внезапно оживают.  
  
\- Внимание, граждане Дануолла, - раздается усиленный динамиками голос, и Эмили морщится от звука. - Лорд-защитник, Корво Аттано, убийца императрицы Джессамины Колдуин, мертв.  
  
Дауд резко переводит взгляд на побледневшую Эмили; та в ужасе смотрит на него в ответ.  
  
\- Он умер? - шепчет она, пятясь от стола, и зажимает рот ладошкой. Она все смотрит на Дауда и отрицательно мотает головой, не желая признавать услышанное, пока не закатывает глаза и не падает в обморок. Сжав кулак и призвав Томаса, Кента, Билли и Ринальдо, Дауд без труда поднимает Эмили на руки.  
  
\- Вы четверо, выясните, правда ли это, - отдает он приказ, как только они появляются перед ним. - Держитесь вместе, будьте осторожны и не попадитесь. Пошли!  
  
С тихим звуком вытесненного воздуха Китобои исчезают, и Дауд относит Эмили прямиком в лазарет.  
  
\- С ней все хорошо? - спрашивает Монтгомери, забирая ее у Дауда и укладывая на койку. - Кажется, шок все-таки взял свое. Бедная девочка.  
  
Дауд молча кивает.  
  
\- Если лорд-защитник мертв, - тихо говорит он, - то ничто не помешает Хайрему Берроузу подмять под себя весь Дануолл.  
  
Монтгомери адресует ему недоуменный взгляд и легонько толкает в плечо.  
  
\- Но есть же ты.  
  
\- Нет, - Дауд смотрит на лежащую без сознания Эмили. - Этот путь для нас закрыт. Как только остальные вернутся с новостями об Аттано, начинаем собираться. Здесь мы не будем в безопасности.


	2. 2. Корво

Полгода - столько времени требуется Корво, чтобы потерять всякую надежду.

Они приходят к нему, Карноу и его стражники, сообщают, что Эмили нашли мертвой.

\- Просто признайся, - умоляет его Джефф. Корво отказывается; он невиновен и не собирается брать на себя ответственность за чужое преступление.

И Корво стискивает зубы, ожесточает свое сердце и ждет. Он знает, что никто не придет за ним; его возлюбленная мертва, его дочь — тоже, все, кого он знал, отвернулись от него.

\- Из всех вариантов развития событий, какие только могла предоставить вселенная, - раздается тихий голос из угла его камеры, - в этот я верил меньше всего. Полагаю, я еще способен удивляться.

Корво резко поворачивается на звук, поднимая руки в защитной стойке; из ран, полученных после последней встречи с королевским палачом, на пол капает кровь. Соткавшаяся из тьмы фигура делает шаг ближе, не обращая внимания на его сжатые кулаки.

\- Мой дорогой Корво, - с упреком произносит существо, и в неверном свете масляной лампы у Корво, наконец-то, получается рассмотреть его лицо.

У его гостя бледная кожа и темные волосы, куртка плотно обхватывает широкие плечи. Но, взглянув ему в глаза, Корво отшатывается: они словно озерца с чернилами, черные от века до века и куда древнее человеческих.

\- Чужой, - хрипит Корво сорванным от криков голосом.

Бог усмехается и, устроившись на его соломенной подстилке, слегка кланяется.

\- Наша встреча была предсказана еще до того, как ты стал мыслью в сознании своей матери, - скучающе замечает Чужой. - Возможно, не таким образом, но такова твоя судьба - оказаться здесь.

\- И у Джессамины не было иной участи, кроме как умереть? - резко спрашивает Корво, чувствуя, как боль и злость тащат его сердце куда-то вниз.

\- Да, - отвечает Чужой, будто не знает, что своим ответом по позвонку вырывает у Корво хребет.

Корво выдыхает шумно, опускает плечи. Он садится на пол у колена Чужого и замечает, не без опаски, что ни ботинок, ни даже ступней у того нет: штанины просто сливаются с тьмой над полом.

\- Ты пришел, чтобы забрать меня? - задает он мучивший его вопрос.

\- Забрать тебя? - удивленно переспрашивает Чужой. - Нет, мой дорогой. Я никуда тебя не заберу, - он протягивает руку и гладит Корво по грязным спутанным волосам. - Я здесь, чтобы предложить тебе дар. Ты мог бы получить его и при других обстоятельствах, но сейчас будущее неясно, - он улыбается и приподнимает подбородок Корво. - Хочешь получить его?

Корво кивает.

\- Если так было предрешено, то да. Я приму твой дар, - он вдруг медлит и хмурится, глядя на божество. - Но что ты хочешь взамен?  
Чужой берет ладонь Корво в свою руку.

\- О, просто оставайся интересным, мой дорогой. С нетерпением жду развития твоей истории, - он поднимает кисть к своему лицу и касается тыльной стороны прохладными губами. 

На месте поцелуя разворачивается чернильно-черная спираль, складываясь в причудливый узор; кожу жжет.

Корво ищет Чужого взглядом, но его уже нет рядом. На подстилке, на том самом месте, где он сидел, лежит темное перо - единственный признак, что он вообще тут был.

Метка на руке слабо светится - но в темноте камеры заметна даже такая малость. Он сжимает кулак, и сияние охватывает кисть полностью, окатывая новыми ощущениями, - и вот Корво уже у противоположной стены с крохотным окошком.

Потрясенный, он оборачивается и таращится на соломенную подстилку, всю покрытую черными перьями, трепещущими и светящимися лиловым светом самой Бездны.

Он смотрит на руку, и метка снова вспыхивает. Когда Корво переводит взгляд, то видит на оконном уступе ворону с фиолетовыми отблесками в глазах. Она открывает клюв, но вместо громкого карканья он слышит до боли знакомый голос.

«Почему мне так холодно? - спрашивает она его, и он отступает назад. Ворона спрыгивает с уступа и легко приземляется ему на плечо, не обращая внимания на попытки согнать ее. - Ты тоже их слышишь? - она смотрит на Корво одним глазом. - Слышишь их плач в темноте?»

Корво облизывает пересохшие губы.

\- Джессамина? - зовет он, и ворона прижимается прохладным клювом к его виску.

«Как бы я хотела отдохнуть, - скорбно стонет она. - Я не жива, но и благословения смерти я не получила».

Он шумно выдыхает, сдерживая рыдание, и, потянувшись к ней, зарывается пальцами в густые теплые перья.

\- Прости меня, - шепчет он ей. - Прости меня. Мне так жаль.

Задрав голову, Ворона издает пронзительный птичий крик.

«Что они сотворили со мной?» - требует она ответа, и Корво больше не может сдержать слез.

Он сползает по стене в углу камеры; его спина вздрагивает, и Ворона спрыгивает с плеча, устраиваясь на колене, и внимательно смотрит, не сводя с него темного взгляда.

\- Прости меня, - снова шепчет он и тянется к ней.

Она легонько прихватывает его пальцы клювом.

«Пора идти, любовь моя, - четко говорит она. - Беги».

Корво встает на ноги, а Ворона легко взлетает обратно ему на плечо. Она так крепко сжимает когти, что они впиваются в его истощенную плоть. По привычке он карабкается наверх, чтобы выглянуть в оконце, и смотрит в дождливую темноту.

\- Но как?.. - спрашивает он.

«Туда! - говорит Ворона и, спрыгнув с его плеча прямиком в беззвездную ночь, пикирует вдоль стены тюрьмы. - Иди ко мне, любимый», - ее слова доносятся до него вместе с ветром. Корво тянет руку за пределы тесной камеры, и метка вспыхивает золотом.

Его тело становится невесомым на долю секунды, которая все тянется, пока он, наконец, не понимает, что он — это Ворона, а Ворона — это он. И вместе они взмывают над стенами Колдриджа и летят над Ренхевеном. С высоты их полета дома, мосты и река - весь город - как на ладони, и сейчас мир, покрытый серой дымкой, кажется как никогда красивым.

Они ловят холодный ветер из бухты и, миновав мост, который он так и не узнает, начинают снижаться. Они приземляются на перевернутую лодку, и Корво, запнувшись, падает на колени.

Он поднимает голову, отбрасывая с лица мокрые волосы, и пытается оглядеться: нужно понять, куда его привела Ворона.

\- Паб «Песья яма»? - Корво оборачивается на беззаботно чистящую перья Ворону.

«Здесь обретали богатство и теряли жизни», - сообщает она ему.  
Корво встает на ноги и, пошатываясь, тащится ко входной двери. Он смертельно устал и замерз, а его желудок давно прекратил напоминать ему, что надо бы поесть. Он толкает дверь и чуть не слепнет от света, хлынувшего изнутри. До его слуха доносится испуганное «ах» и звук разбитого стекла; он почти падает, но чьи-то сильные руки не дают ему упасть.

Вокруг кружатся чьи-то голоса, но он едва может сосредоточиться на них.

*  
Он приходит в себя в ужасно жаркой комнате.

\- Тише, - успокаивает его незнакомый голос. - Все хорошо. Не волнуйтесь, здесь вы в безопасности. Сесилия сейчас принесет вам поесть.

Корво заставляет себя открыть глаза: рядом с ним сидит мужчина, старше него, с седеющими волосами. Корво осматривается и понимает, что в комнате так тепло из-за пышущей жаром печки, а сам он лежит в удобной мягкой постели, накрытый толстым зеленым одеялом.

\- Чт… - язык его не слушается, и он трет спросонья глаза.

\- Не торопитесь, - говорит мужчина. - Меня зовут Сэмюэль Бичворт.   
Уверяю, здесь вам не причинят вреда.

Корво заглядывает Сэмюэлю за плечо и видит Ворону, угнездившуюся на книжной полке.

«У лодочника доброе сердце», - сообщает она и прячет клюв под крыло, засыпая.

Кто-то невысокий и рыжий проходит в дверь, но Корво отупело моргает, даже когда Сэмюэль сует ему в руки теплую миску.

\- Кажется, вы уже давно не ели, мой друг, - говорит он со сквозящей в голосе заботой. - Это всего лишь мясной бульон с кусочками хлеба, но он должен немного вас согреть.

Корво смотрит в миску и делает маленький глоток. Бульон потрясающе вкусный, приятно горячий и чуточку пряный; заполнившее его желудок тепло распространяется по всему телу. Он ест торопливо, игнорируя просьбы Сэмюэля не спешить. Опустошив миску, Корво осматривает комнату совершенно другим взглядом; его желудок полон впервые за последние почти семь месяцев.

\- Вот, выпейте, - Сэмюэль протягивает ему склянку, в которой плещется красный эликсир.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит его Корво и залпом выпивает снадобье.

\- Вам неслабо досталось, - говорит Сэмюэль, забирая миску из его слабых рук. - Но вы довольно похожи на прежнего лорда-защитника, - Корво замирает, в ужасе глядя на лодочника. Тот выглядит скорее довольным, чем сердитым, и Корво снова начинает дышать. - Не беспокойтесь, лорд Аттано, - добавляет он и хлопает его по руке. - Здесь вам ничего не угрожает.

«Он уважает тебя, - Ворона возится, расправляя крылья. - Простой люд наивен и эгоистичен... Но этот не таков. Он добр».

Корво расслабляется.

\- Зовите меня Корво, - просит он. - Я больше не лорд.

Сэмюэль кивает.

\- Как вам удалось сбежать?

\- Мне... помогли, - признает Корво и прячет левую руку под одеяло.

Он ожидает расспросов, но Сэмюэль понимающе улыбается и встает на ноги.

\- Отдыхайте, Корво. Я разбужу вас попозже, чтобы вы поели еще. У вас впереди долгий путь.

Он не прикручивает огонек в масляных лампах, оставляя Корво свет, и закрывает дверь.

\- Джессамина? - шепотом зовет он, и Ворона снова шевелится, поднимая голову.

«Сейчас месяц Жатвы? Время потеряло всякий смысл, - тихо бормочет она и пушит перья. - Я... не помню. Это и есть жизнь?»

Корво вздрагивает и закрывает глаза.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джессамина.

«Хотела бы я отдохнуть», - отвечает Ворона, и Корво засыпает между вдохом и выдохом.

*  
Он не знает, как долго спал, помнит только, что прежде, чем он проснулся окончательно сам, Сэмюэль будил его три раза, чтобы накормить бульоном с темным хлебом. Солнце уже в зените, когда Корво панически подскакивает в постели.

Это был не сон.

Ворона, завидев его беспокойство, слетает со своего насеста и садится ему на плечо.

«Тише, любовь моя, - говорит она, прижимаясь клювом к его щеке. - Здесь ты в большей безопасности, чем где-либо еще».

Корво делает несколько глубоких вдохов, после чего поднимается и нетвердым шагом доходит до двери.

\- Бездна! - испуганно вскрикивает женщина, едва не отпрыгивая в сторону, когда он показывается из комнаты. - Вы меня напугали.

Он мешкает и откашливается.

\- Прошу прощения, - бубнит он.

\- Да ничего страшного, не волнуйтесь, - машет она рукой и убирает за уши выбившиеся пряди темных волос; у нее типичный гристольский выговор, с протяжными гласными. - Я все равно ждала, пока вы проснетесь, лорд Аттано. Если вы искали ванную, то вам сюда.

Ванная... Звучит просто божественно.

Он следует за женщиной вниз по лестнице и терпеливо ждет, пока она, не без помощи Сэмюэля, закончит носить горячую воду.

\- Приятно видеть вас на ногах, Корво, - говорит лодочник, заботливо хлопая его по локтю. - Лидия, Сесилия и я рад, что вы идете на поправку.

Корво кивает, низко опуская подбородок.

\- Спасибо вам, - тихо благодарит он. - Я сомневаюсь, что сумел бы выжить без вашей доброты.

Лидия практически заталкивает его в ванную и протягивает ему стопку одежды.

\- Вот, держите, мастер Корво, - говорит она, улыбаясь. - Не совсем то, к чему вы привыкли, но она чистая и сухая, - она подмигивает ему, а ее улыбка становится шире. - Дайте знать, если вам понадобится компания.

Корво смотрит на нее, силясь подобрать ответ, но Сэмюэль за его спиной недовольно ворчит.

\- Чужого ради, оставь человека в покое, - выпроваживает он ее. Корво оборачивается, смотрит, как Сэмюэль подталкивает Лидию в спину; она смеется и обзывается в шутку.

Он почти уже закрывает дверь, как внутрь влетает Ворона и усаживается на зеркало, запотевшее от поднимающегося над водой пара.

«Какая хохотушка!» - Ворона просто воплощает собой недовольство - если бы вороны вообще умели выглядеть недовольными, то они выглядели бы в точности, как его Ворона сейчас.

\- Поверь мне, - тихо говорит он, стаскивая с себя грязную и изорванную тюремную робу. - Я не собирался приглашать ее сюда, - Ворона каркает насмешливо и усаживается поудобнее, чтобы следить за дверью.

Вода очень горячая, практически обжигает, пока он медленно опускается в ванну. Руки дрожат от слабости, но сейчас ему гораздо лучше. Он чувствует, что идет на поправку, и все благодаря еде и эликсиру, которым Сэмюэль поит его.

«Они кричат на улицах, что убийца мертв», - вдруг сообщает Ворона, и Корво резко поднимает голову. Одновременно с этим включаются громкоговорители.

\- Внимание, граждане Дануолла, - звучит голос королевского диктора, и Корво внутренне подбирается. - Лорд-защитник Корво Аттано, убийца императрицы Джессамины Колдуин, мертв, - он вздрагивает; три дня прошло - значит, они раньше даже не удосужились проверить его камеру. Вот уж точно - ему еще повезло, что он не умер.

Его Ворона пушит перья и поворачивает голову, глядя прямо на него.

«Позови, и мы ответим».

\- Что это значит? - Корво вопросительно поднимает бровь.

Но Ворона решительно хранит молчание, пока он купается. Спустя двадцать минут, когда Корво покидает ванную, он впервые за последние несколько месяцев чувствует себя собой; еще влажные чистые волосы зачесаны назад, а полоска синей ткани, под которой спрятана метка на левой руке, напоминает ему о старом плаще. Он спускается по лестнице в зал паба и замирает на месте, когда видит всех трех его обитателей стоящими у открытой двери.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает он встревоженно.

Ворона впархивает следом за ним, приземляясь на плечо. Сэмюэль оборачивается к Корво, но смотрит не на него, а на Ворону, после чего жестом подзывает поближе; тот подходит и выглядывает наружу.

Во дворе и яблоку негде упасть - все свободное пространство занимают вороны; их черное оперение в лучах вечернего солнца отливает лиловым.

Корво тихо охает.

Сэмюэль, глядя на него, добродушно посмеивается.

\- Кажется, у вас появились новые друзья, - говорит он, оттесняя Сесилию и Лидию от двери. - Пойдемте, - зовет он. - У нас будет ранний ужин.

Ворона спрыгивает с плеча Корво и вылетает из паба к своим товаркам; дверь закрывается. Пока Лидия и Сэмюэль суетятся за барной стойкой, Корво садится рядом с Сесилией.

\- Я не верю, что ее убили вы, - почти шепчет девушка, не смея взглянуть ему в глаза.

Он откашливается, боится напугать ее еще больше.

\- Спасибо, я признателен.

Лидия приносит несколько ломтиков темного хлеба, намазанных сладким маслом. Корво, взяв с тарелки бутерброд, пододвигает ее к Сесилии, предлагая угощение.

Когда перед каждым уже стоит горячее, Сэмюэль облокачивается о стойку и спрашивает:  
\- Что вы планируете делать дальше, Корво? Если хотите, то можете остаться здесь.

Так и не донеся ложку до рта, Корво задумывается.

\- Я ценю ваше предложение, - говорит он. - Однако... Боюсь, я навлеку на вас беду. Даже если меня действительно считают мертвым, вынуждая прятать меня, я подвергну вас опасности. Я не могу этого допустить, только не после того, что вы для меня сделали.

\- Я и не ждал другого ответа, - замечает Сэмюэль. - Но, Корво, останьтесь хотя бы до тех пор, пока не восстановите силы.

Думая о метке на левой кисти, Корво кивает в ответ.

\- Спасибо еще раз. Всем вам. Если бы я не попал к вам, то, определенно, был бы уже мертв.

Не прекращая улыбаться, Сэмюэль смотри на руки Корво, но взгляд не задерживает.

\- Неисповедимы пути Чужого, - говорит он непринужденно.  
Корво закатывает глаза и возвращается к трапезе.

*  
Прищурившись, Корво вытягивает вперед меченую руку и, целясь оказаться на краю платформы, рядом с бочками, переносится. Появляется он в каком-то футе от запланированного места и падает лицом вниз.

Вороны, сидящие на крыше паба и соседней башни, клекочут, словно хрипло посмеиваются, и Корво хмурится.

\- Можно подумать, у вас получилось бы лучше! - обращается он к ним сердито, но это лишь сильнее веселит ворон. Он садится на землю, растирая грудь там, где ударился о камни.

\- Могу я дать вам совет? - Сэмюэль склоняется над ним и протягивает ему руку.

Корво принимает помощь и встает на ноги.

\- Разумеется, - отвечает он и неловко ерошит волосы свободной рукой. - Вы... кажется, весьма спокойно относитесь, ну, к этому, - он кивает на свою перевязанную ладонь.

\- Я не такой уж сторонник Аббатства, - пожимает плечами Сэмюэль. - По молодости лет я водил знакомство с ведьмой по имени Амарант, и она... она стала для меня всем. Она не делала ничего из того, что пытаетесь сделать вы, но у нее тоже была метка, в точности как у вас.

Корво прожил в Башне достаточно долго и слышал, как люди шептались о ведьмах, но он никогда не уделял этим слухам достаточно внимания.

\- Так значит вот кто я теперь? - спрашивает он, шагая с Сэмюэлем в ногу. - Ведьма? 

\- Нет, сэр, - Сэмюэль удивлен, но улыбается. - Думаю, вы просто еретик. Если вы хотите стать ведьмой, вам нужно научиться другим умениям. В городе ведьм немного, но, я уверен, вы сможете отыскать некоторых.

\- Где? - его Ворона, чуть крупнее остальных, слетает с крыши и садится ему на плечо.

\- Что ж, хорошее начало, - говорит Сэмюэль, разглядывая ее.

«Ведьмы из поместья Бригмор были обычными еретиками, - Ворона ерошит клювом растрепанные волосы Корво. - Когда-то давно». 

Корво неопределенно хмыкает.

\- Вы их понимаете, - кивает своим мыслям Сэмюэль. - Я так и думал.

\- Они говорят голосами мертвых, - отвечает он на незаданный вопрос.

Сэмюэль резко останавливается, и Корво по инерции проходит несколько шагов вперед прежде, чем обернуться. На лице Сэмюэля читается ужас, и Корво возвращается.

\- Голосами мертвых? - повторяет за ним лодочник. Корво смущенно кивает; его все еще немного выбивает из колеи, когда он слышит, как Ворона говорит голосом Джессамины. Ему кажется, что он не сможет привыкнуть, что слышать ее будет больно до конца его жизни, но одновременно это и утешает.

То знание, что она рядом с ним.

\- Что-то не так? - спрашивает Корво, не понимая реакции Сэмюэля.

\- Как жестоко со стороны Чужого, - в его голосе появляются сердитые нотки, - даровать вам такую способность.

Корво вопросительно склоняет голову набок, чувствует, что Ворона делает так же.

\- Я не понимаю, - признается он.

\- Вы же будете слышать их голоса, - объясняет лодочник. - Если уже не слышите. Я о Джессамине и Эмили.

Корво замирает, обдумывая эти слова. Когда его окружает птичья стая, вороны галдят наперебой мужскими, женскими и детскими голосами. И лишь у Вороны голос Джессамины - никто из остальных, ни единая, не говорит голосом Эмили. Корво охает.

\- Значит, это уже началось, - понятливо замечает Сэмюэль. - Вы уже слышите их.

\- Только не Эмили, - он откашливается. - Ее я не слышу.

\- Мне жаль, - Сэмюэль касается его плеча. - Вы не заслужили этого.

Корво лишь пожимает плечами и в глаза не смотрит, разглядывает платформу с бочками, на которую не смог перенестись.

\- Разве? - вопрос риторический, но он переносится прежде, чем Сэмюэль успевает осудить его самобичевания. Он оборачивается к воронам, сидящим на крыше. - Где она? Где моя дочь?

Птицы молчат, переступают на лапах неловко, а затем по одной поднимаются в воздух и кружат в небе над Ренхевеном. Рядом остается только Ворона, что сидит на его плече.

«Прости, любовь моя, - она надломленно стонет. - Я не могу найти ее».

Корво опускается на колени, подставляет запястье, чтобы Ворона спустилась с плеча в его ладони.

\- Что это значит, скажи? - в его голосе горе и боль.

Ворона трется клювом о внутреннюю сторону его левого запястья.

«Я знаю лишь то, что устала», - шепчет она, и Корво невесело усмехается.

\- Это не ответ, - возражает он, а она прихватывает клювом кожу.

«Я устала, - повторяет Ворона, устраиваясь удобнее в его ладонях. - Как долго, любимый мой? Сколько еще я должна страдать в этой зыбкой форме?»

Корво хотел оставить без внимания слова Сэмюэля о том, что Чужой поступил жестоко даровав ему Ворону, говорящую голосом Джессамины. Но вот он, сидит на затертом полу в заброшенном пабе, баюкает ворону, прижимая ее к груди, и сердце его разрывается на части.

«Я бы все отдала, лишь бы взять тебя за руку еще раз, пусть и последний», - говорит Ворона, и отчаянный крик Корво гулким эхом гуляет по комнате. Он оставляет Ворону на карнизе и пятится.

\- Нет, - говорит он надтреснутым голосом. - Нет, ты — это вовсе не она. Ты не можешь быть ею.

Ворона скачет по карнизу, поближе к нему, смотрит на него пурпурным глазом:  
«Ты надеешься, что я укажу тебе тропу. Укажу верный путь. Нет. Позволь нам затеряться вместе, дай побыть с тобой еще немного».

И Корво воет. Ворона подскакивает к нему, но он успевает вскинуть левую руку и перенестись вниз, во двор, рухнув на землю. Он слышит, как что-то кричит ему Сэмюэль, как взвизгивает от неожиданности Сесилия, но вскоре все звуки заглушает вороний грай; птицы поднимаются с соседних зданий и кружат над Корво.

«Не бросай нас! - галдят они наперебой. - Я не болен, клянусь! Я не заболела чумой, папочка, не бросай меня здесь одну!».

\- Замолчите, замолчите, замолчите! - кричит Корво и закрывает руками уши.

Черная стая заходит над ним на очередной круг, стенает голосами сотен плакальщиков, императриц и детей.

«Присоединяйся к нам, - шепот в уши, а вокруг закручивается воронка из черных крыльев и пурпурных глаз-бусин. - Присоединяйся, Корво, пойдем с нами. И мы укажем тебе путь. Ты сможешь вернуть ее».

Паника только нарастает, и Корво отмахивается от них левой рукой, пытаясь перенестись, выйти из бури перьев и хлопающих крыльев.

\- Оставьте ее в покое, будьте вы прокляты! - во все горло кричит Корво, но его голос теряется в воющем ветре.

«Ты можешь найти ее, в твоих силах спасти ее душу, Эмили зовет тебя, послушай нас, послушай нас, ПОСЛУШАЙ НАС», - вопят вороны, но Корво не может - не хочет - не станет этого делать...

Он простирает вперед левую руку и словно тянет что-то на себя.

Звуки замирают, вороны застывают в полете посреди водоворота магии и Бездны. Он покидает эпицентр бури и видит Сэмюэля, тянущегося к нему, замершего равно, как и птицы, видит Сесилию и Лидию, испуганно съежившихся за дверью паба. Мир вокруг серый, неподвижный и восхитительно безмолвный.

Он проходит несколько шагов, глядя на светящуюся метку, и встряхивает рукой; заклятье разбивается моментально. Вороны, как одна, обращают к нему свои взгляды, а Корво пристально смотрит на них.

\- Довольно, - рычит он. - Я больше не желаю это слышать. Если вы здесь для того, чтобы помочь мне, тогда хватит. Я не последую за вами. Но вы последуете за мной.

Вороны садятся на землю, занимая весь двор, превращая его в океан черных перьев.

«Да, да, я расскажу тебе все, что ты захочешь, прошу тебя!» - каркает одна, запрокинув голову к небу.

Корво кивает.

\- А теперь уходите, - просит он их.

Вороны снова снимаются с места и, поднявшись в воздух, исчезают вдали. Его Ворона приземляется ему на плечо.

«Мне жаль, любовь моя, - скорбно шепчет она. - Наша история не должна была так закончиться».

\- Верно, - отвечает он, глядя на Сэмюэля. - Но теперь она такая.

Он встречается с лодочником на середине двора; глаза у Корво сухие.

\- Вы целы? - Сэмюэль обеспокоенно проводит руками по его корпусу, выискивает раны; Корво кивает.

\- Мы... пришли к пониманию, - поясняет он. - И стало очевидно, что мне стоит покинуть Дануолл.

Сэмюэль заводит его обратно в «Пёсью яму».

\- Есть у меня пара знакомых, - говорит он, - что смогут вам подсобить. Я помогу вам попасть на китобойное судно, а с этими масками, что они носят, вас никто не узнает. Куда отправитесь?

Корво оборачивается и смотрит наружу через открытую дверь, на Ренхевен.

\- Думаю, - говорит он с тяжелым сердцем, - пора возвращаться домой.

\- Где же он, дом? - интересуется Сэмюэль, искренне, по-доброму.

«В Башне Дануолла», - хочется ответить ему.

\- В Карнаке.


End file.
